Are you Awake? The Story of Casey and Chester
by maryshine
Summary: Because they indicated a relationship between McCoy and Claire, in the original Law and Order, I thought I would do the same for Chester and Casey during season 9 and possibly part of season 10.
1. Post Screwed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here!! **

**Author's Note: Okay, since they indicated a relationship between McCoy and Claire, in the original Law and Order, I'm hoping they might do the same for Casey and Chester …if they ever come back as guest stars that is. It takes place after "Screwed" and will continue through season 10. Let me know what you think of it. **

**District Attorney's Office.**

**Friday, May 18th**

Casey Novak finally put all her things in her suitcase. It had been a horrible day, and all she wanted to do was go home and sit in the bath tub with a glass of red wine. Not only had Darris been acquitted but her fellow detective's career's were at stake. To make things even more complicated, Casey had just learned that Jack McCoy was replacing Arthur Branch as the new District Attorney. Casey had received a note in court that day saying that Branch wanted to see her.

"It is time for me to move on, Casey," Arthur had explained; saying he was considering going into politics. Casey was sorry to see him go. She had always considered Arthur Branch to be a fair judge of character. Jack McCoy on the other hand was a wild card to say the least. Casey wasn't to sure how she was going to feel working under him.

A knocked at the door forced Casey from her thoughts. Detective Chester Lake was on the other side of the open door. He was leaning on the door frame, wearing a dark button shirt and brown charcoal pants.

"So this is where the brainy ADA fights crime." Chester said with a sad smile. Casey could tell that by now Chester had heard the outcome of the trial and the problems that his new squad members faced. Casey wouldn't be surprise if Chester tried to transfer back to Brooklyn.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself brainy these days." Casey muttered.

"Hey, the outcome of the trial wasn't your fault, " Lake said as he walked into the room "Darius just caught a lucky break."

"At the detective's expense as well as Nina's and her baby's." Casey zipped her bag and with a sigh and leaned on her chair. She looked up into Chester's dark brown eyes.

"I let everyone down, Chester. Olivia and Cragan's jobs's are at stake, Eliot's daughter might go the prison, and Nina Miller's family…"

"At least know what happened to her," Chester said softly.

"But it isn't enough. It isn't justice," Casey protested.

"It is something, Casey. At least Nina's family know who murder her. Trust me, the worse thing in the world is not to know…." Chester's eyes grew hard, as through he was thinking about something.

"Chester?"

Chester shook his head. "Sorry Casey, my brain froze for a second." For the first time that day, Casey smiled.

" That normally happens to me when I'm in court."

Chester chuckled. "Listen, I'm new to Manhattan and I'm starving! You feel like grabbing a bit to eat?"

"You know I'm not a cheap date," Casey reminded him, as they walked to the door.

"I remember," Chester said with a laugh. As Casey locked the door behind her, she didn't even notice that the phone rang. It rang for a long time.


	2. The Phone Call

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews! The more reviews I get (good or bad) the more motivated I am to continue to write!**

**Special thanks goes to my beta reader, XX Zero. Thank you so much, Zero!**

**Chester Lake's Apartment **

**Brooklyn **

**Friday, May 18th**

Chester Lake glanced over at the beautiful ADA. Her head was lying on his shoulders, softly. His arms wrapped tightly around her. For the first time, Lake actually didn't pay close attention to the game on TV.

After all, having an intelligent, attractive woman in his scruffy apartment asleep in his arms, on his aged couch, was much more interesting than some game. Chester leaned back and thought about the wonderful time they had just a few hours ago.

Because Chester was new to the area, he decided to let Casey pick out the restaurant. He was all set for her to pick out the most expensive restaurant in Manhattan. Yet to his surprise, Casey had suggested that they go to a local pub on Main Street.

The pub was a decent enough joint and Chester enjoyed the food almost as he did the company.

During diner the lawyer and the cop had talked about everything from their childhood, to their careers, and to their passions. Lake had learned that Casey grew up in upstate New York to a well to do catholic family.

Her father was a former solider in Vietnam and was awarded a Purple Heart. After graduating law school, Casey became a clerk for Judge Mary Conway Clark, who became a mentor to her. Through Judge Clark, she got a job at the Manhattan DA office, prosecuting white collar crimes.

After hearing about her enriched back round, Chester felt embarrassed about telling Casey about his backround. Yet, Chester took a deep breath and told her his life story.

While Chester did have both his parents, they couldn't afford to take care  
of him. They both had trouble holding a job and could barely put food on the  
table. So he was taken away from his family by social services, and became a ward of the state.

Chester was in a dozen foster homes until he aged out once he turned 18. He then decided that he wanted to make something of himself and went to the Police Academy. A few years after graduating, Chester went on to be a detective at the Special Victims Unit in Brooklyn.

Of course, he left out the little detail that he committed a serious crime in his youth, and his cousin took the rap for him. As it was, Chester felt he had said too much already and wondered what Casey was thinking.

Chester almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her smile.

"That is quit a history!" Casey exclaimed, and took a nibble of her salad before she continued. "I can understand why you chose police work as a career, but why sex crimes?"

Chester picked up his glass, taking a big gulp of his wine, stalling so he could figure how best to answer her question. Should he say because his first case was the rape and murder of a young girl that was never solved? No, it was another part of his history that Chester wasn't willing to share.

"I guess it's because I saw so much abuse when I was in the foster  
homes." Chester answered softly.

Casey only nodded in reply.

Thinking about his first case made Chester lost his appetite for his pasta.  
Pushing his dish away, he looked at Casey's black vneck dress. It almost seemed to bring out the blue in her eyes.

Looking at her made Chester realize that he no longer wanted to talk about himself; he only wanted to talk about her.

"What about you? You're witty enough to prosecute homicide cases, why did you pick the Special Victim's Unit?"

Casey ginned. "Well I didn't 'pick' sex crimes, it picked me."

She went on to explain how after doing so well prosecuting simple crimes, Arthur Branch assigned her the 16th precinct after Alex Cabot's departure. And after her fist case, Casey wasn't to sure she could handle it. And yet Branch refused to let her quit.

"Do you wish that you were assigned to a different unit?"

"Sometimes… But I think this is where I belong."

They talked further and learned that, while their back rounds were quite  
different, they did have a few things in common; Like the Lakes, the Novaks  
had been in America before the Revolutionary War. Both of them had a thirst  
for justice, as well as baseball.

When hearing what a big Yankee's fan Casey was, Chester immediately invited her back to his apartment for a drink, and to watch the Yankee Game.

Casey must have been more tired then she let on, or being in Chester's company was extremely boring because before the end of the first inning, she fell fast asleep. Not that Chester was complaining.

Making sure she was warm, Chester grabbed the thick wool blanket from the back of the couch and laid it on them both. He pulled back a piece of red hair that was blocking Casey's eyes. Chester thought it was rather ironic that it was the first time that a girl had fallen asleep before they had sex.

Although he and Casey hadn't even gotten to first base, he wouldn't have changed the night in any way.

In the past, the girls that Chester had been involved with were… Less than classy, but Casey Novak was different. Lake remembered the first time he met her, around Christmas time.

He had starting working with Fin who was trying to catch the same serial rapist. And there she was. Not only was she stunning, but Chester could tell she was determined too. Against all odds, Casey was able to get them a warrant for the renowned Dr Chanoor's office files. And now that same woman was in his apartment, sleeping in his arms, on his couch.

'Not bad for a first date'. Lake thought to himself happily.

The song Barracuda interrupted his thoughts. At first, Chester had no idea where the noise was coming from. But one glace at Casey's purse told him it was her phone.

With a sigh, Chester glanced down at Casey; her hand was still resting comfortably on his shoulder, and her deep therapeutic breathing continued softly. Chester looked back to the purse. Should he answer it? Should he wake Casey? Or could he let it go to her voice mail?

While he was debating, Barracuda continued to play it's annoying tone. Chester never realized how irritating that song was. Unenthusiastically, he decided to see if Casey was awake.

"Casey," Lake said gently nudging her. "Casey, are you awake?"

Casey muttered and put her hands on Lake's chest. Even through his thick shirt, Lake could almost feel the texture of her fingers. A hot shiver went down his spine.

Casey's phone continued to ring, and Lake groaned. He certainly loathed answering her phone, but being Casey was an ADA, the call might be something important. Leaving one hand still around her, Chester reached over with his free hand to grab her purse, and dug for the phone.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"Miss Novak Please."

Chester could tell by the tone of the caller's voice it was indeed important that Casey take the call. Reluctantly, Chester nudged her softly.

"Casey, wake up!" Slowly, Casey's eyes began to open. "What is  
it?"

Chester motioned to the phone. "I think it's the DA's office."

With a groan Casey took the phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Novak?" Asked a gruff voice.

"Yes?"

"This is the Manhattan Coroner's office. We have a homeless John Doe with no identification but your business card in his pocket."

Only one thought came to Casey's mind: CHARELY!!

Now fully awake, Casey sat up on the couch, causing Chester's hand to pull away from her.

"I'll be right there." Casey slammed the phone shut, quickly got up to grab her coat, and stuffed the phone in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Chester asked, a frown formed on his forehead. It was obvious that something was indeed wrong.

"Nothing," Casey answered quickly, gathering her purse with her shaking hands.

Right then, Casey couldn't concentrate on anything but the worst possible explanation to who the homeless corpse who had her card was, and that was an explanation that she didn't want to share with Lake.

If she told him, she would break down and she couldn't handle that, not now. Not to mention it was really none of his concern anyway.

"It just has to do with a case I'm working on, that's all." Casey started towards the door.

"Should I come with you?"

"No!"

Chester's dark eyes widen with surprise.

Casey took a few deep breaths, carefully planning out her next sentence:

"I…I mean it would be better if I went by myself."

Before Lake could protest any further, Casey opened the door and left.

Dumbfounded, Chester sat on the couch, staring at the door. What the hell just happened? Was the call really from the DA's office?

Casey seemed to get awfully upset at a call from work. In fact, Chester thought that she seemed especially distressed when he suggested he accompany her.

Chester realized with a sinking feeling that maybe Casey was really upset  
because the last thing she wanted was for her colleagues to see her with him. Did she  
regret going out with him? A Native American orphan and a white catholic lawyer didn't really mix. Chester scoffed at the idea.

No, Casey wasn't shallow. However Chester couldn't help but wondered if Casey was in such a hurry to leave because she realized who she woke up next to.

* * *

**Again, thanks for all the reviews!! I hope to continue the story soon but I need to figure out when each episode from season 9 took place so it coincides with my story. **

**Right now, I'm looking at the episode Svengali. I'm trying to find out the following:**

**A: What dates were showed during that episode. **

**B: A detailed plot: I only know that Chester got hurt. How hurt did he get? I'm looking to see if there was any interaction between Chester and Casey. **

**If anyone has any information, that would be great! Thanks again!. **

**-Mary**


	3. Good Bye Charlie, Good Bye Chester

****

Author's Note: Finally had some time to write more! I just hope I didn't make any spelling or grammar mistakes! Thanks for all your help with the episode "Svengali."

**

* * *

**

**Manhattan Morgue**

**Saturday, May 18**

**C**asey barely paid attention to what the coroner was saying. All she knew was the homeless dirty ragged corpse laying on the slab was the man she was suppose to married only five years before. Casey insisted that she call Charlie's family. To no surprise they blamed her for his death.

"Why couldn't you convince Charlie to get help?" His mother had screamed.

Casey couldn't help but wonder if she was right. So many questions filled her head. Should she have tried to convince Charlie to get help? Did Charlie try to contact her when she was with Chester? Casey was positive that she heard her phone ring before she left the office. Could it have been him? Of course Charlie could have tried her cell….but the last time Casey saw him Charlie tried to throw out her cell phone. Apparently Charlie was convinced that 'spies' were tapping her cell. After leaving the morgue, Casey found herself walking the dark streets of Manhattan idly. She barely paid attention to where she was going.

As dawn approached, Casey found herself at the District Attorney Office. Being it was Saturday, Casey knew that not many people would be there….which would be ideal for her.

As Casey entered her office, she was surprised to see a note on her desk with a plain bagel, laying on a long steamed rose. Casey picked up the note.

"_Judging by last night's call, I figured you had to work today too. __Wanted to make sure you got some breakfast in. I'm down at the precinct, finishing up some paper work. Stop by and we can get some coffee. Hope you like the bagel!"_

_-Chester_

Casey looked at the rose and bagel; she felt like she was going to throw up. Chester's kind gesture reminded her of one of her last dates with Charlie. He had recently been diagnosed with Schizophrenia. Unlike their friends and families, Casey was ready to stand by Charlie when he refused to be admitted into a mental ward. After coming home from a hard day at work, Charlie surprised his fiancée that night with diner…and a long stem rose, very similar to the one Chester had just left her. .

Even now, years later, Casey could still remember what Charlie said to her that night:

"_I can do this, Casey. I can beat this. I just need you. Always be there with me, Cas. Together, we can beat this."_

Of course Casey had agreed at the time. Yet things got worse. Charlie lost his job and his Schizophrenia became worse. Soon he barely even trusted Casey. Then one night, Charlie went crazy. Casey came home late and Charlie accused her of being unfaithful. He started to throw the furniture around the room. Casey had tried to calm Charlie down with no avail. The nose became so loud, that the neighbors called the police. Although Casey was able to persuade the cops not to file a report, Casey felt she had no choice but to kick her fiancé out.

"_I knew it! You betrayed me! You never loved me! You're with him! You screwed him and now you're pregnant with his baby, aren't you?"_ Charlie had screamed as Casey pushed him out the door, sobbing. It was the last time Casey saw Charlie alive. Casey crumbled the letter onto the floor and threw in into the trash can. In a way, Charlie was right: she had betrayed him. If only she had forced him to get help like his family wanted, maybe he would still be alive…and healthy. Instead she had given up on him.

She started to crumble and felled to the floor, crying hysterically for the man she once knew, and the chance she would never have with Charlie…or with any other man again.

**16****th**** Precinct **

One hour long shower, two aspirins and a pound of make-up later, Casey Novak walked into the 16th Precinct. Casey couldn't remember the last time she was so nervous to walk into the familiar squad room. She was more nervous now then she was on her first day assigned to SVU. As tempted as she was to confront Lake on the phone, Casey knew Chester deserved better.

Looking around, Casey realized that it was only the skeleton crew on duty. She was thankfully that the other cops weren't in sight. Casey was sure that Chester's fellow detectives would tell something was brothering her…despite the pound of make-up she applied on earlier.

"Casey!" Casey turned her head to see a smiling Chester walking towards her. Casey took a deep breath, "_Here goes nothing,"_ she thought. Forcing herself to smile, Casey said: "Hey Chester."

"I take it you got my note."

Casey could only node.

"Did you like the bagel?" Chester had spent almost twenty minutes debating what to buy such a gorgeous girl for breakfast. He had considered buying her some yogurt because it appeared last night that Casey definitely ate light. Yet getting a woman a fat free yogurt might be a better choice. Agreeing, Chester got one. Being that the line behind him had gotten very long, Chester was sure the clerk was all too happy to see him go.

"It was great," Casey mumbled.

"I'm glad," Chester replied. "How about we go for that coffee?"

"Chester…" Casey sighed. She knew that if she didn't tell him now, she would lose her nerve.

Chester's eye browns started to crease. He looked at Casey's worried face. What was wrong? Could it have to do with last night's phone call?

"What's wrong?" Chester asked gently, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Despite the fact that Casey was wearing a black jacket over her red blouse, she could still feel a shiver go through her body as soon as Chester's strong hand touched her. Casey looked around and realized that she couldn't do it…not here anyway. Although most of Chester's colleagues were probably still sleeping at home, Casey couldn't find the right words to express her feelings in the middle of the room, especially with Chester's strong hand sending hot waves through her body.

"Can we go someplace quiet?" Casey whispered as she gently tried to shake Chester's hand off her shoulder.

Chester frowned. What was up with Casey? Did she not want him to show her a little public affection? Or was it because of _what _he was. "_Come on, Chester,"_ he thought to himself. "_You are starting to sound like a paranoid teenage girl!"_

Chester chuckled at the thought and answered:

"Well there is an interrogation room open."

"I'll take it," Casey answered quickly.

Chester led her down the hall to the open room. Closing the door behind them, Chester turned to Casey, crossing his arms as through he was about to integrate a suspect.

"Now, what is this about?" He asked with a grin.

Again, Casey sighed and sat down. This simple task was becoming too draining.

"I can't do this Chester." She whispered.

Chester's smiled vanished instantly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean this," Casey continued, gesturing with her hands. "You…me…it can't happen."

Chester's heart felt like it dropped 13 stories down.

"_I knew it!"_ He thought to himself. _"Casey Novak can't stand being around a Native American orphan!"_ Even though it made sense, Chester had seen Casey in court, and she was anything but a racist. Still after supposedly having a great time last night, why would Casey suddenly change her mind the morning after?

Casey could tell that Chester was in deep thought. She felt like a bitch. Couldn't she have broken up with him in a nicer way? The old 'it's not you, it's me,' approached might have worked better. Casey was about to say something else but Chester beat her to the punch.

"It is okay Casey." Chester forced himself to put a smile on his face. "I understand."

Casey looked puzzle. "Are you sure…you're all right?"

"_Besides breaking my heart? Yeah I'm peachy, Casey!"_ Chester thought bitterly. Instead he scoffed as though nothing could be better.

"I'm fine Casey," he said, waving his hand. "It's no big deal."

_No big deal. _Casey pondered on that sentence. Their night together was no big deal. But it was a big deal…to her anyway.

"So…we're okay now?"

"Of course." Chester opened the door, obviously motioning her to use it.

Casey stood up and walk towards the door.

"So…I'll see you around?"

"You know where to find me." And that was that.

Casey barely got to the street when the tears started to flow. She dropped her purse and practically collapsed on the sidewalk. Her chance of happiness was now gone. Yet Casey knew that there could never be another. After with what happened to Charlie, going through the same pain again would definitely kill her.

* * *

**Just to let you know, I purposely spelled Casey above as 'Cas'. to indicate that it was a nick name that Charlie gave her. "Svengali" is re-airing tomorrow night so I hope to watch it and have another chapter up this weekend. BTW, in "Fight," Chester said his cousin took the blame for a crime he committed. What did Chester do? I don't recall. Thanks again for all the reviews! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write!**


	4. Mid Svengali

**Mary's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews! The more detailed reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write! **

* * *

**Memorial Hospital, Room 12**

**Manhattan**

**Tuesday, October 16**

Chester Lake threw another card into the toilet pan.

_Couldn't just leave it alone, could you?_ He thought bitterly. _No you had to have some of that pizza didn't you?_

Now he was stuck in this hospital and Detective Lake hated hospitals. He visited them too often in his youth. All he wanted to do now was leave.

"Good, you're awake,"

Chester looked up to see Casey Novak enter the door holding a shopping bag.

Chester was beyond surprised to see the ADA in his hospital room; in fact he was rather embarrassed. All he was wearing was a light hospital gown. Quickly, Chester covered himself up with the sheets; hoping Casey didn't notice.

Casey smothered a chuckled as she walked in. "I thought for sure you would be asleep," she stated.

_Why the hell would I be asleep? _Chester thought to himself. As though Casey could read his mind she added:

"I thought those pain medications would have knocked you out."

"Nope, they just make me fell like hell," Chester grumbled. "I'm surprised you're here, though."

Casey looked taken back, and Chester immediately regretted his last sentence. Just because he felt like hell didn't mean that he had to take it out on Casey.

Casey forced herself to smile, reminding herself that his comment was well justified. After all, she had broken the relationship, not him. "Actually, I wanted to make sure that you got some proper food," Casey replied. She reached into her shopping bag and handed Chester a plastic box. After the day he had, Chester was hesitated to open it.

"Don't worry….it's safe, I promise," Casey reassured him softly. Chester's face became red, embarrassed that Casey could see through him so easily. Chester opened it up quickly to reveal pasta….the same type of pasta he had on their first (and last) date.

The first time that day, Chester forgot that he was in the hospital. "Hey, thanks!" Chester said with a smile.

"My pleasure," Casey replied.

For a minute, both were silence.

Casey then cleared her throat and said: "Well I better go. I have some paper work to finish up."

Chester nodded, sad to see her go.

"Okay. Thanks again, Casey. It was good to see you."

Casey nodded. Should she tell him that when she heard he was in the hospital, she almost collapsed? Or that she ended their relationship only out of fear and had regretted it everyday since then? Instead, Casey just replied: "I'm glad you are okay."

With that, she left the room in haste, never looking back.

* * *

**District Attorney's Office**

**Tuesday October 23**

**Manhattan**

**11 Pm**

Casey looked at the bunch of notes scattered on her desk. At the moment, the case against Cecilia Strayer was all a blur. She couldn't understand what power Robert Morton had over Cecilia or the rest of his devoted admires. Because of him, Tina Snow was dead and Chester could have been next. Casey shuddered at the thought of Chester laying in the morgue. To make things worse, Casey knew that she needed Morton to win her case.

"Working late again, huh?"

Casey turned around to see Chester at the door, holding two cups of coffee. Even if the marks that still covered his face became scars, Casey knew she would always consider Chester extremely attractive.

Casey smiled. "I'm always working late these days," She said.

"I know. That is why I decided to return the favor from last week." Chester put the coffees on the table.

Casey grinned. During the last week, Chester had become friendlier towards her. Even if they couldn't have a relationship, Casey was thrilled to have him as a friend.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this," She said softly.

"I know." Chester replied. "But I wanted to." He glanced over at the pieces of paper strewn a crossed Casey's desk. "Besides, how else are you going to be able to stay awake?"

Casey chuckled. "Good point."

"I heard you got beat in court today."

Casey nodded. "Yeah. The defense is doing a great job trying to portray Celia as the victim." She motioned for Chester to sit down.

"So what are you going to do?" Chester asked as he pulled a chair out, sitting a cross from her.

"I'm going to get Robert Morton to testify. "

Chester whistled. "How on earth were you able to convince him? He is serving eight life sentences. It's not like a subpoena would scare him."

"I agreed to move him to a federal prison."

Chester's eye's widened.

"I didn't have a choice!" Casey protested.

"I know you didn't," Chester replied softly. Without thinking, he grabbed Casey's hands into his own. Chester wasn't trying to make a move on the troubled ADA; rather Chester just wanted to comfort Casey, and make her feel safe

"That is why Branch put you in this office," Chester continued, never letting his dark eyes' drift away from Casey's green eyes.

"You are the only one strong enough to make the right decisions."

Casey stared at his eyes, completely speechless. She couldn't remember the last time she received such a warm compliment.

"I'm….I'm trying to find a loophole." Casey sputtered. Despite Chester's rough hands, they felt warm against her soft, pale fingers and palms. It made her feel safe and secure, as though nothing else in the world mattered.

"And I have no doubt in my mind that you will." Chester replied. All of the sudden, Casey wanted to tell Chester everything; her relationship with Charlie, the reason she broke it off with Chester, the whole story. "Chester," Casey rasped.

All of the sudden, Chester's phone started to vibrated. Sighing, Chester dropped his hands and checked his phone. Quickly, he read the text message, and cursed.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Fin needs me at a crime scene."

"Oh, okay," Casey said softly as Chester stood up. He raised his eye brown's slightly. Was that disappointed that he heard in her voice?

Chester's hand was at the door when Casey said: "Chester wait!"

Chester turned around.

"Um…Thanks for the coffee."

Chester hid his disappointed with a smile. "Trust me, Miss Novak, this time the pleasure was all mine." With that, he closed the door, leaving Casey more depressed than ever.

* * *

**Am I portraying the character's personalities right? If you have any suggestions, let me know! Next up will take place after "Blinded" or after "Signature." **


	5. Post Blinded

Sorry this chapter took so long! Between being sick and job hunting, it has been busy!

* * *

**Distric Attorney's Office**

**Friday, December 7**

Casey Novack sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Besides the normal holiday stress, this past month had been extremely hard for Casey.

She did something very stupid that almost got her fired. Casey had thrown the case against Saul Picardbecause she believed he wasn't responsible for his actions due to his mental illness. Of course Casey knew she would have never been so bias if she hadn't met Charlie. Obviously, all of her colleagues were angry with her actions. All that is, except for Chester. Despite Elliot being temporary blinded, Chester still stood up for Picard

"Don't do it, Casey," He had said in the squad room. Casey could have kissed him right there…if the rest of Chester's colleagues weren't watching, of course.

Olivia was probably the most angry with Casey. In fact, Olivia had left a private tip to Jack McCoy about Casey's past. Of course, Casey couldn't blame her. It was Olivia's partner who was injured. After Casey returned from McCoy's office, the two of them talked it out. Casey told Olivia about Charlie's death.

"Maybe he would still be alive if I hadn't made him leave," Casey had whispered.

"Casey, you had to save yourself," Olivia replied softly.

Then of course Casey had received a text message that Picard had tried to kill himself. When Casey visited him the next day, she saw how guilty he felt. And although he was in a hospital, Picard was still in prison: The prison of his own mind.

"Do you think he will ever get better?" Olivia had asked.

"_No," _Casey thought to herself. _"Never." _

It was strange, but the Picard case gave Casey some closure. She now knew that there was nothing she could have done for Charlie. Charlie was now in a better place. Olivia was right. Casey had to save herself. Now perhaps she could move on…with a kind, sexy Native American detective.

Casey's phone rang, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Casey?" It was Captain Cragen. "We think we found the murder of the woodsman, but we need a search warrant."

"Great!" Casey answered with enthusiasm. Larry More, a.k.a the Woodsman, killed 24 women. Casey rather persecute him than his murder. However, if More hadn't been killed then his last victim, Amy Doe, might still be alive.

"So who is the guy?"

"Gal," Cragen corrected. "And you won't believe who it is."

Casey leaned closer to her desk.

"Who is it?"

"Agent Cooper."

Casey groaned. It was going to be a long month.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! The next chapter will take place after "Signature." I promise it will be longer and very upbeat! **


	6. Post Signature

**Whew! Two more chapters to go! I hope to get them done before SVU resumes. Wish me luck! As always, the longer the review, the more motivated I am to continue! Suggestions are welcomed!****

* * *

**

**Chester Lake's Apartment **

**Brooklyn **

**Monday, December 17**

Detective Chester Lake finished another beer. After tossing the bottle with the rest of the pile, he laid back on his couch, looking at the cracked ceiling. No mater how much he tried, he couldn't get Agent Cooper's bloody head out of his mind. It was more then just seeing Cooper blow her brains out, it was more…much more.

Cragen had insisted that Chester take at least Monday off and see the department psychologist. Chester took the offer without hesitation. Yet instead of seeing psychologist, Chester gave himself some good old fashion Indian medicine: booze.

Of course, his collages called him over the weekend: Cragen, Benson and even Fin. However, Chester didn't want to talk to anyone. The only company he wanted was the bottle. Chester almost answered his cell when he saw that Casey called. Yet after realizing it was probably a pity call, Chester threw his cell under the bed. That was on Saturday, and he hadn't looked at his phone since. Chester was about to drift off to sleep…again….when he heard a loud knock at his door.

"Go away.." Chester rolled around, burring his face into the pillow.

After what seemed like the fourth time, Casey Novack knocked on the door of Lake's apartment. She continued to bang not caring if the noise was bothering the neighbors.

"Chester? Chester, I know you're in there!"

Determine to get Chester's attention, Casey screamed: "Chester, if you don't come out, I'm going to get a warrant and have your place search!!" Of course, there would be no probable cause for a search, but Casey hoped Chester wouldn't realize that before he opened up the door .

Chester groaned as he rolled. His body hit the floor hard. Chester's head wasn't clear enough to realize that Casey's threat was idle. Chester only knew one thing: If Casey Novak could get a warrant for Dr. Rankesh Chanoor's office, then she sure as hell could get a warrant for his apartment. With much effort, Chester got off the floor and walked over to open the door.

As soon as Chester opened to door, Casey knew that Chester had way too much to drink. The smell of alcohol was very present and Chester's eyes were beet red. .

Casey also noticed that Chester was wearing the same outfit as Friday. The only difference was Chester's mental belt was unbuckled and his black button down shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his white tee. Casey bushed when she saw the outline of Chester's chest through his white tee. . She forced herself to look at Chester's beet eyes and not his muscular body.

"Can I come in?" , Before Chester could say no, Casey walked in quickly.

"Sure," Lake answered sarcastically closing the door behind them. Casey took a look at Chester's apartment. It looked the same as the last time she was there: the wooden table, the old couch in front of the small TV set. The only thing different was the dozens of beer bottles on the floor and the box of moldy pizza that laid on the TV set.

Casey looked on the coffee table and noticed a few faded photographs. The picture showed men and women in an open area. They had similar features to Chester so Casey assumed that they were family. Why didn't she noticed them before?

"What are you doing here, Casey?"

Casey was so distracted with the pictures, that she almost forgot that Chester was still in the room. She turned to look at Chester, who was leaning on the door frame with yet another beer in his hand.

"You didn't return my phone calls or that of your collages."

"I was busy."

Casey scoffed. "Yeah, I can tell."

Without warning, Chester smashed the bottle on the floor, causing Casey to wince. The beer oozed out of the cracked bottle and ran towards Chester's shoes.

This wasn't the Lake Casey knew. Her Lake would try to make the best of every situation. However he had just seen a fellow cop blow her brains out.

"You know Casey, just because we went out once doesn't mean…"

"That what? I'm not allowed to care what happens to you?"

Lake sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, you were the one who said our relationship couldn't continue, and I respect that."

"But that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you," Casey said softly. She put her hand tenderly to Chester's cheek. He pushed her hand away and then looked down as the liquid beer covered his shoe. Had he really smashed that bottle on the floor in front of Casey? Chester looked away, ashamed.

"Hey, don't shut me out!" Casey protested. "I know how guilty you must feel…"  
"You weren't there!" Lake screamed, finally letting all his frustration out.

"You didn't see the blood ooze from her head! You didn't…you don't know what I feel guilty about." Lake collapsed to the floor. He covered his eyes with his hands, breathing hard.

Casey crotched down to his level. "What do you feel guilty about?"

Lake removed his hands and stared into her green eyes.

"That maybe…maybe killing the Woodsman was the right thing." _And of my cousin, who is in Attica for something I did, _Chester thought.

Casey was shocked and started to back away. "Right? Right that she killed someone?"

"He was a rapist!"  
"Who still had a hostage we could have saved."

"I know," Lake whimpered. He put his hands on his head. "I know." Casey felt that there was still something Lake wasn't telling her; however she was ready to let it go for now.

"You were right, Casey," he said with a chuckled, motioning to the messy room. "I suppose we can't be together. You were right: I'm not good enough for you." .

A wave of guilt washed over Casey.

"I never said you weren't good enough for me, Chester." She glanced at the window, overlooking the city. _It's now or never, _she thought. "Truth is I never wanted to break up with you."

Chester looked up, wide eyed.

"Then why the hell did you, Casey?" Chester asked, standing up, walking towards her. Casey felt the familiar chill go down her spine. With a sigh she answered: "It had to do with my late fiancé."

Casey told Chester the whole story about Charlie. Chester listened intensely. When she was finally done, Chester whistled. "Wow, what an ordeal for you."

Casey only nodded.

"I think I understand why you don't want to be in another relationship, but despite my behavior today, mental illnesses doesn't run in my family," Chester said with a small smile. Casey smiled back.

"I know. It's just… I'm afraid of being hurt again." Lake walked closer to Casey. With his pointer finger, he raised Casey's chin. They were practically nose to nose. Casey felt her heart beat. _Easy, _Casey thought to herself, _easy_.

"But isn't it better to take a chance then living your whole life with regret?" Lake asked softly, gently kissing her cheek.

Immediately, Lake pulled back, embarrassed. What the hell did he kiss her for? Had he listened to ANYTHING Casey said? He felt his face turn red.

"God, I'm sorry Casey."

"You should be," Casey snapped. With both hands, she grabbed Chester's face. With a smile, Casey added:

"You missed," .

Chester grinned. Despite the week he was having, he couldn't be happier. He and Casey were together…finally.

For the first time in a long while, all seemed right in the world according to Casey and Chester.

* * *

**Ok, the next chapter was actually the first chapter I started working on in May, and is my favorite. **

**This, my dear fans, is where I need your help:**

**1. Should chapter seven take place on Feb. 14****th**** or the day before Lake goes to Philly (which would take place right before "Cold"). EITHER WAY, THERE WILL STILL BE A 8****TH**** CHAPTER WHICH WILL TAKE PLACE DURING "COLD". **

**2. What episodes took place during Feb. and March?**

**3. I'd love to tell you why I'm choosing March or Feb. but that would entail giving away some spoilers. Yet if you want to know why, e-mail me. **

**Thanks!**

**longer and very upbeat! **


	7. PreCold

**Sorry this took me a while to write: I was waiting for some more reviews. BWT, A big thank you to **LOCISVU **for her review and advice. **

* * *

**Casey Novak's Apartment**

**Manhattan**

**March 16****th**

Casey Novak arrived in her apartment, drenched from the rain. Despite it being a weekend, Casey had spent the afternoon reviewing for an upcoming trial. Things had been increase busy at work and Jack McCoy wasn't making things any easier.

Yet as she entered her hallway, she saw her beau, Detective Chester Lake, waiting for her in the hallway, holding a dozen roses.

He was wearing a dark tight buttoned top underneath his leather jacket. Casey noticed the shiny mental belt holding up his black slacks.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a surprised voice.

Chester looked puzzled.

"We had diner plans, remember?"

Casey groaned, putting her hand on her forehead. How could she have forgotten ? During the last few months had been a busy time for them both. They didn't even get to spend Valentine Day together. So Casey had invited Chester over for a romantic diner.

"Chester, I'm so sorry! Things have been so busy at work that I completely forgot!"

"I've noticed," Chester said with a smile. He handed her the flowers.

"Thanks." She then glanced at Chester's dripping clothes.

"You….er…. still want to come in?" There was nothing Chester wanted to do more than come in. However, Casey looked like she had a bad day at work. The last thing Chester wanted to do was impose.

"I really don't want to impose…"

"You wouldn't be," Casey said quickly. She immediately bit her tongue, surprised how forward she sounded.

"Besides, I could use the company," Casey added softly, unlocking the door. Chester hesitated, than followed close behind.

Casey turned on the lights, revealing a large apartment. Chester whistled.

"Wow! If I had known that being an ADA paid so well, I would have gone to law school," Chester joked with a smile. Casey clucked at his remark as she took off her over jacket. She then opened up the fridge. All she had was eggs, vegetables, a few cans of beer and half a bottle of wine. _So much for a romantic diner, _Casey thought to herself. She turned to Chester and asked:

"How about an egg omelet for diner?"

Chester smiled.

"Sound perfect."

Three hours and two alcoholic beverages later (wine for Casey, beer for Chester), the cop and the ADA were still sitting at Casey's table, talking.

Casey sipped her wine reflecting on the last few months. After that cold December day at Chester's apartment, the two of them started seeing each other on a regular basis. For various reasons, they decided to take their relationship show and not tell their co-workers.

The more time Casey spent with Chester, the more she cared for him. Maybe because Chester was so different than his colleges. They were grim, as most detectives dealing with sex crimes ended up to be. Ironically Chester, who probably had the worse childhood of them all, still managed to see the good in life. She hadn't felt this way about anyone since Charlie. Did Lake feel the same way about her?

Chester drank the last slip of beer, never letting his eyes leave Casey's. After three months, he couldn't believe he was still with this incredible woman. They had spent much time together: whether it was going to a game, diner, or a walk. Chester loved every minute of it. He only hoped Casey did as well. _Should I tell her now? _Chester thought. _Should I tell her about my crime that my cousin is suffering for? Should I tell her the truth to where I go every third Monday of the month and why? Most importantly, should I tell her how important she is to me?_

The chime of clock shook Chester from his thoughts. He wanted to tell her everything…but couldn't find the courage.

"Well," Chester said getting up, "I should probably be going."

"So soon?" Casey blurted out. Chester raised his eye browns.

"Well…I could stay…if um….you wanted me to."

"I want you too." Casey said quickly. Again, Casey bit her tongue. She was amazed by how presumptuous she was being tonight.

"I…mean to talk…and watch a movie…or something.

Chester just smiled. "I know that, Casey. What kind of guy do you think I am to take advantage of a hot, skilled ADA this time of night?"

Casey chuckled. "I don't know. Let's find out."

Perhaps it was the wine, or how lonely she had been over the past ten years. Or perhaps it was Chester's sexy appearance. What ever the reason, Casey kissed Chester hard on the lips.

Startled but definitely not complaining, Chester picked the young lawyer up and pressed her against the wall.

"Casey," Chester muttered as he nuzzled her neck. "I…I didn't expect this…really."

"I know." Casey murmured as she tried to lay her head back on the wall, closing her eyes. As Chester traveled down her neck with his lips, she tried not to think about what this could mean for both of them. Instead, she focused on Chester unbuttoning her jacket with his trembling fingers.

In return, Casey grasped for the bottom of his shirt tail, pulling it out of his pants. Desperately, Casey pulled Chester's shirt apart, causing the buttons fall and roll on to the ground.

What seemed like years, Casey finally pulled the detective's shirt off and tossed it on to the ground.

Realizing he was shirtless, and feeling quiet vulnerable, Chester took a step back and looked at Casey's eyes. Although he had been had made love to other women before, he felt quiet exposed as she stared at his chest.

He wanted her, God he wanted her! Detective Lake had no idea how long he had loved the stubborn ADA, but he realized that in no way or form was he going to take advantage of her.

"Casey," He rasped, "If you want me to stop…now is the time."

Casey looked at Chester's naked chest, which was ripping with muscle. Who could have known that under that button down shirt was such beauty and muscularity? Timidly, Casey reached out and touched his shoulders, moving down onto his breasts. She was amazed how firm he was!

Chester took some deep breaths in order to restrain himself. God, this was killing him! What the hell was Casey doing to him? But he refused to make the next move. He was still a gentleman after all.

Casey continued to travel her delicate fingers down his torso until she arrived to his belt buckle. She only wondered what he looked like underneath. Her hands started to shook. What was she doing? Did she really want to open another intimate relationship after Charlie? The answer was yes.

With a trembling hands, Casey motioned to her bed room. Quickly, Chester picked up the ADA and walked towards the room. In a hurry, he kicked opened to door. "Sorry, he mumbled embarrassedly as she laid Casey gently on the bed.

The room was dark, but nether wanted to put on the lights. Without a word, Chester undressed Casey, quietly and slowly. Chester wanted to saver this moment as long as he could. He didn't know why, but Chester had a feeling that this could be their only night together for a while.

Casey patiently waited while her heart raced. She hadn't been with a man since Charlie. And that was when she was in her early 20's, fit and strong. How appealing did she look to a man now?

In order to distract herself, Casey reached her arm around Chester's neck and kissed him. Chester started to tense up when he felt Casey trying to undo his belt. Trying not to let on how nervousness he was, Chester started to kiss Casey's neck, ignoring Casey preying away at his belt. All the while he kept thinking that for some reason, this wasn't a good idea; that they should stop before it was too late.Yet another kiss on the lips from Casey made him put his worries aside.

Later on, Casey fell asleep with Chester's arms still holding her. Chester was looking at the moon. He had many lovers before, but none of them had ever made him feel the way Casey did. Like he was more than just some foster care kid growing up in the slums of the city. He looked down at his Irish beauty. Casey was breathing in nice and soft. Chester knew that he had always felt some strong attraction to the ADA. Ever since the first day they met and realized what a tough, righteous woman Casey Novak was.

A call from his cell interrupted his thoughts. Careful not to wake Casey, Chester reached to the floor, grabbed the cell, and answered it.

"Hello? Hey Finn….. Yeah, I'll be right there." With a sigh, Chester put the cell away. _No rest for the weary, _He thought with a groan. Carefully, he nudged Casey.

"Casey?"

"Hmm…??"

"Are you awake?'

"I am now," the lawyer grumbled as she turned to face her lover. "Whuz up?"

"Finn called. I have to meet him at a murder scene."

Casey sighed. "All right. " She paused and added: "Listen, there is this diner party I have to go tomorrow night. How about you come along?

Given that both had agreed to keep their relationship quiet, Chester was amazed that Casey was ready to take their relationship public. Chester smiled. There was nothing more he would want then to spend another evening with the love of his life. Yet tomorrow was his monthly meeting in Philly. He needed to see Penny; to see if she had made any headway on his case.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I already have plans tomorrow night."

"Oh," Casey replied, clearly disappointed.

"I guess going to a diner party is rather a bore," Casey added softly.

Chester put her hand on her red hair, stroking it gently.

"Hey, that's not what I meant," He told her firmly.

"And just to let you know, I want to announce to world our relationship. But there is somewhere I have to be tomorrow night."

"Where?"

Chester sighed. Now was the right time to tell her; he was sure of it. Yet Chester knew that Finn was going to have a cow if he didn't show up soon.

"Tell you what, Miss Novak: I'll call you after I get back to the city tomorrow. If the party is still going on, I'll meet you then. Afterwards we can go get some coffee and talk."

Casey started to grin. "Talk about what, Detective?"

"About three things you don't know about me," Chester replied. _One of them is I love you._

"Sounds creative." Casey said, kissing her lover on the lips. "I like it."

Little did either know that the next evening wasn't going to be as planed….

* * *

**No more chapters until I get some feedback!**


End file.
